Pequeño Retoño
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: La elección ya fue tomada. Puede que el italiano le amase pero estaba claro que al parecer su deber como lider de su Famiglia iba antes. Han pasado tres años exactamente desde su adiós entre ambos. ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Por qué te llama papá y a ti mamá? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado durante estos años...Kyoya? Haneuma... Yaoi. D18 parejas a lo largo de la historia. Mal summary. Dx


**Ciao!**

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Género: Drama/Romance y según me de el venazo.

Pareja: D18

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a su respectiva autora Amano Akira.

**Pequeño Retoño **

* * *

I._**Un mormorio di addio.**_

La discusión se había excedido a extremos imprevistos, ambas partes estaban destrozadas no solo físicamente por los golpes recibidos por la lucha también lo estaban emocionalmente. Aunque uno de ellos no quisiera mostrarlo, la ira destilaba por todos los poros de su piel, mientras el rubio tan solo podía mirarle con dolor.

¿Tenía si quiera motivos el italiano para sentirse dolio? Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica, realmente gracioso todo aquello.

Guardo sus armas, ya no iba a luchar más y menos con la persona tan pátetica a su punto de vista que tenía enfrente. Antes si quiera de poder girarse, el mayor habló guardando también su latigo.

-Kyoya, escucha sé que...-Pero realmente que podía decir. Nada, absolutamente nada y lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué intentaba si quiera excusarse? Cuando no tenía derecho a nada... no ahora.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, Cavallone. Esto se ha acabado en el momento que quisiste jugar a mentirme. ¿Creías que podrías ocultarmelo tanto tiempo? -Le miró de reojo con una fiereza de quien trata de defender sus emociones o lo que podría sentir realmente en ese momento.

- Sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano,Kyoya. Y aunque no quiero tener que hacerlo es mi deber como Jefe de mi Famiglia. – Sus ojos solo le transmitían la tristeza que sentía y las ganas de abrazar a la persona que tanto quería, a esa nube tan solitaria.

- Y pensaste que podrías tenerme a mi como amante, _como el segundo plato,_eh Haneuma. – Se sentía humillado, no pensaba ser el segundo de nadie y mucho menos soportar que le quitaran que por derecho era suyo. Sí, porque desde que el italiano le entregó su corazón, él era suyo, de su propiedad.

- Sabes que te amo, pero también amo a mi familia. Soy un jefe de la mafia, tarde o temprano moriré y debo dejar un heredero Kyoya. No puedo hacer nada ante ello. –Mumuró queriendo que la alondra lo entendiese. Pero... ¿entender el qué?

- No puedes...¿ O no quieres, Haneuma? Tanto amor profesado para... ¿esto? Me das pena y asco. – No podía parar aunque quisiera de soltar todo aquello que salía entre sus labios.

Sabía que desde que empezaron con aquella relación, el rubio estaba atado a su familia y que no podía elegir aunque quisiera porque le dolería si quiera pensar en ello. Pero le dolía...se estaba convirtiendo en un herbívoro por permanecer tanto tiempo al lado de alguien tan estúpido como Dino.

Dino tan solo pudo mirarle con dolor y bajar la mirada sin responder a lo dicho por la persona que tanto quería y amaba con todo su ser. Hibari al ver que no tendría respuesta, abandonó la estancia que ambos compartían, ambos necesitan estar a solas. Realmente... _¿se podría arreglar aquello o acabaría todo en llamas y borrando lo que ambos tenían?_

.

.

.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto... MUY mal gusto. Su seño se contrajo más dandole un aspecto más arisco que el que podía tener. Que poco había tardado el Italiano en hacer publica su compromiso con aquella mujerzuela.

Tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que ejercía manteniendo los puños apretados, sentía un pequeño dolor en su interior pero lo ignoró no le apetecía empezar a descubrir los sentimientos herbívoros que podía tener en ese momento.

Avanzó por los pasillos escuchando solo el eco de sus pisadas sobre la alfombra, tenía ganas de golpear a la primera persona que tuviese la mala suerte de encontrarse en ese momento con él. Claro ante todo eso, no podía faltar el guardian de la niebla para ir a molestar un poco al ex-disciplinario.

-Kufufufu~ Así que al final el potrillo ha decidido quedarse con una mujer. – Mukuro iba a hacer daño, le era placentero ver la furia que destilaba en ese momento el arisco guardián.

-Cállate...estúpido herbívoro. –Miró con odio al de coleta, no estaba de humor para soportar a aquel tipo.

- Kufufufu, ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? – Su sonrisa divertida se curvó más cuando fue estampado y amenazado con una de las tonfas del guardián contra su cuello.

- Yo que tu cerraba la boca si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte, Rokudo Mukuro. -Le amenazó con todas las letras mientras ambas miradas chocaban entre sí, una burlona y otra completamente furioso. Era una combinación bastante atrayente, tal vez...

- Oya, oya, no hay porque enfadarse nube-kun. –Movió su mano tranquilamente para quitarle pesadez al ambiante y con un movimiento rápido se escuchó el sonido de metal de la tonfa amortiguada por la alfombra caer contra esta.

Cambio de posición con el azabache, siendo está vez él quien tuviese acorralado a Hibari. Y pegando sus labios contra el oído de la alondra.

-Aunque bueno... cualquiera se enfadaría, sí eligisen por encima de uno a una mujer para poder tener herederos. Recordandote así que ante eso tú no puedes luchar. –Se mordió el labio con rabia,mientras el portador del atributo de la niebla se recargaba contra el cuerpo del azabache tranquilamente.

-¿Qué se siente cuando una persona que te juraba amor por siempre y por encima de todo, antepone sus deberes como Jefe a ti? – Sabía que se estaba moviendo en terreno peligroso sí seguía por ahí.

- Tú...maldito...- Iba continuar para insultarle pero fue interrumpido cuando Mukuro soltando su risita le acalló profanando sus labios con los suyos, hasta colar su lengua en la cavidad de Hibari.

Oh sí...estaba vez acabaría con ese herbívoro y se cobraría de paso la humillación del pasado y le daba absolutamente igual que después tanto el herbívoro de Tsunayoshi como el bebé le vinieran con quejas por borrar de la faz de la tierra al idiota que tenía delante. Activo su anillo Vongola con sus llamas de la nube y antes de hacer nada, la tercera persona habló...

-Kyoya... –Mukuro rompió el contacto de ambas bocas y de un salto se alejó antes de que Hibari le diera una paliza, mirando y soltando su singular risita al italiano que estaba parado a un par de metros de ellos contemplando la escena.

- Oya, oya~ pero sí es Cavallone-kun. –Río con diversión y agrandó su sonrisa cuando pudo ver la rabia en los ojos del rubio. Vaya..._así que el italiano también podía tener una mirada asesina tras esa apariencia de buena persona._

-Bueno os dejo solos. Tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar. –Mirando de reojo a Hibari quien solo le miró mal dándole a entender que cuando le viese no se salvaría de la golpiza que le tenía preparada.

-Kyoya. –Su mirada era completamente seria e incluso puedo distinguir el dolor en ella, al ver la escena de hace tan solo unos escasos segundos.

-¿Vienes a hacerte la víctima ahora, Haneuma? –No sabía porque pero ver esa mirada por el estúpido beso recibido por el de peinado de piña, hacía que el dolor menguara un poco, como sí con eso el rubio pudiera sentir una parte mínima de esa asfixiante sensación que tenía.

- Sabes que no es algo que yo haya decidido, en cambio, tu has dejado que te besaran. ¿Quién es aquí ahora el malo de esto? –Tenía ganas de destrozar todo a su alredor, _¿acaso Kyoya no veía todo lo que estaba sufriendo él por todo aquello?_

-Intentas mantener ahora tu conciencia limpia echándome a mi la culpa. –Su mirada se afilo con furia mientras el ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso y pesado.

-No es que seas complemente un santo, Kyoya. –No quería eso. Pero la imagen del beso dado entre ambos guardianes no desaparecía de su cabeza y se repetía una y otra vez, como sí de una mala película se tratara.

-¿Por qué no te largas con esa mujerzuela y la pandilla de herbívoros que tienes como familia? Deben estar esperándote. –Tocado y hundido, así es como había dejado a Dino tras lo dicho. Sabía que el tema de sus subordinados y familia era algo que no tocaban, ya que la última vez su discusión fue bastante fuerte e incluso pudo ver el lado carnívoro de Dino. Pero en ese momento le daba completamente igual.

- No vayas por ahí Kyoya, por favor. –Su mirada era algo dura. Odiaba que tocaran ese tema, eso era algo sagrado como lo era Namimori para el japonés.

-O...¿sino qué? Sois todos realmente estúpidos. –Ambas miradas chocaron, había tanto en ellas desde dolor hasta furia, seguido de la más profunda tristeza. Porque eso era algo que ambos estaban alargando. Por que después de aquello, no quedaría nada. La nube sabía que Dino aunque no lo quisiera admitir ya había elegido o mejor dicho habían elegido por él, y este simplemente no se ha podido negar a ello.

-Realmente...un imbécil, _Haneuma._

-_Comencemos con la despedida..._Kyoya.

.

.

.

En algún momento el escenario cambio del pasillo a una habitación vacía, las palabras se fueron perdiendo dejando solo los sonidos de los húmedos besos que se encontraban ambos compartiendo. El ambiente ya no era frío o pesado, ahora era asfixiante, caluroso y completamente placentero.

También el algún segundo la ropa fue siendo un estorbo y cada uno se encargó de aquello desvistiendose mutuamente, sin dejar de tocarse o rozarse, piel contra piel las cuales se conocían tan bien.

Sus labios chocaron con fuerza nuevamente una vez estuvieron libres de la ropa que tanto les atosigaba, respiración agitada y algún otro gemido de queja de Dino cuando Hibari se dedicaba a morder su cuello dejando marcas que sabía que tardarían en desaparecer y eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

Pero el rubio no se quedaba atrás empujando con brusquedad al japones contra la cama hasta situarse encima suya, haciendose hueco entre sus piernas, para así poder frotarse contra la erección del menor y mientras con sus dedos jugar con aquellos pezones tan apetecibles los cuales en solo unos instantes se encontró mordiendo y lamiendo.

Le encantaba todo de Kyoya, su forma de ser, físicamente era tan apetecible y violable aunque eso se lo guardaba sino quería acabar con unas bonitas y preciosas marcas de las tonfas del chico contra él.

El guardián mordía sus labios, soltando algun que otro suspiro y moviendo más sus caderas para que ambas intimidades tuviesen más fricción. Aprovechó la admiración del italiano hacía su persona para cambiar de posición y quedar el encima, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su dureza.

Se dedicó a mordisquear al rubio y empotrar sus labios de nuevo contra los suyos, era tan asfixiante ese calor que las caricias de Dino eran como si quemaran y ardieran sobre su piel.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido ronco entre sus ya hinchados labios, al sentir los largos dedos del rubio introducirse en él preparándole para poder entrar en su interior y darle amor como diría el herbívoro.

-Kyoya...kyoya...-No paraba de repetir su nombre mientras movía y sacaba sus dedos del interior,sintiendo como los absorbía cuando volvía a meterlos y abrirlos en tijeras.

Besaba la frente perlada de sudor del japones, quién apoyaba sus brazos contra el torso del rubio y mordía su hombro para acallar así los gemidos que desbordaban de su boca. No podía ya más con todo eso.

-Haneuma...d-deja ya los preeliminares. –Susurro contra su oído y deteniendo por la muñeca al rubio para que dejará de mover sus dedos dentro de él.

-De acuerdo, Kyoya. –Quito los dedos y besando a Hibari le posicionó en la cama para colocarse de nuevo entre sus piernas y adentrarse lentamente en aquella húmeda cavidad.

Los movimientos empezaron con lentitud como queriendo que la alondra lo sintierá por cada palmo de su piel. Para dar paso a las estocadas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, moviendose con fiereza haciendo que la habitación se llenará de gemidos roncos y altos, al igual que el obsceno sonido que hacía cada vez que entraba y salida del caliente interior del menor.

A pesar de todo el placer desbordante y las palabras de amor que no paraba de soltar el rubio contra su oído...era también tan _doloroso. _Que hacía sentir un agrio sentimiento dentro, pero lo ignoró enterrando sus uñas en la espalda y tatuajes que cubrían la piel de Dino.

Más, más y cada vez más, Hibari no se cansaba de gruñir y pedir que fuera más rápido, con más fuerza. Quería que el último recuerdo quedará grabado en ese momento para después desvanecerse como polvo.

Gemidos,gruñidos y suspiros entrecortados es lo único que se escucho toda aquella noche, casi empezando el amanecer cuando culminaron agotados por el ejercicio, cayendo agitados entre las sabanas.

.

.

.

Sólo pudo mirar con angustia el cuerpo que ocupaba la cama, quien se encontraba descansando después de la sesión tan fogosa que ambos se dieron por útima vez..._quizás_. Se pusó en pie y se vistió en silencio para no hacer ruido y despertar a Kyoya, no sabría que decirle y seguramente sí este se levantaba no podría marcharse.

Aquel dolor le estaba matando y asfixiando por dentro. Echó un último vistazo al guardián y murmurando un último _–te amo- _abandonó el lugar, cerrando tras él la puerta.

Una vez el rubio se fue, abrió sus ojos y se movió observando el lugar vació y el cual se iba enfriando quitando el rastro de que el italiano hubiese estado ahí.

Con pesadez dirigió su vista a la ventana, recién amanecia...

-Así que esto es el ádios, eh Haneuma. –Nombrarle le producio un sabor agrio en su boca, ¿quién lo diría? _Al final despertó algo de sus sentimientos herbívoros en él. Es por eso que odiaba a los herbívoros...porque te profesaban y daban todo, para después marcharse sin llevarse con ellos todo lo que pudieron haber dejado en tu interior._

-Estúpido...herbívoro.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

*_** Un mormorio di addio. **_: " Un murmullo de adiós"

¡Oh yeáh! He aquí otro D18, está pareja es un amour para mi. Ains, quiero un Dino en mi vida ;w; ¿Quién se ofrece? (?)

No me maten señoritas. –Huye a Canada a esconderse.- Les aseguro que tendrá un final feliz... *:meme: sí,claaaaro. *

Constará de varios capítulos, creo que será el único fic por el momento que haré de más de un capítulo como hasta ahora. Como ya tengo la idea más o menos hecha, la segunda parte será subida en poco. Weeeje. Más o menos por el segundo o tercer capítulo, aún no lo sé, depende de lo largo que lo haga. Entenderéis el porque del título. Buahahahaha. Sí como podéis ver, habrá toques de 6918.

Me: -Con un megáfono.- ¡DINO! Yo que tú me preocupaba de que no te quiten a tu uke. –Huye dejando a un italiano llorando y siendo perseguida por Hibarín~.-

Oh sí, adelanto que "Il meglio per chi?" ¡Ya lo tengo! OH SÍ,CONTINUACIÓN PEQUEÑAS MÍAS. Ahora mismo me encuentró pasandolo a ordenador, lo escribí a mano ya que hasta hoy no pude coger el ordena Dx Así que dentro de un par de horas, lo que me tarde porque soy un ser muy vago y lentorro pues lo tendréis subido x3

Ah sí y también tengo un Takano x Ritsu saliendo del horno, ese fic dedicado completamente para Sabiichan, que es un encanto de persona por sus largos MP y Reviews x3

¡Pues eso! Que siempre en esto me alargo mucho. -w-

Dejad reviews. Ya sea para amenazarme, lanzarme bombas explosivas e incluso un Xanxus furioso para que me dispare. Los reviews son gratis :meme: IT'S FREE! Y a cambio tendréis una foto posando toh sersi de Dino. Pero ssshhh, que como se entenré Hibarin no salgo viva. (¿)

Addio~ eso es todo.

_Kamikorosu!_

_**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**_


End file.
